Reasons Why I Love You
by Numbuh.20
Summary: Lars is only romantic when he first wakes up. Pi uses this to his advantage. Rated T for swearing because Lars is easily annoyed! LARSxPI!


_**A/N: I don't know why but I just love LarsXPi. Because why not? Maybe I'll just write a story about their relationship to see how well this plays out? Maybe I will in time.**_

 _ **Summary: Lars is only romantic when he first wakes up. Pi uses this to his advantage.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Rocket Power... Sadly.**_

* * *

Lawrence Rodriguez woke up in his bed. He checked the time to see it was three in the afternoon. A whole twelve hours since he went to sleep. Then he remembered that his best friend and current love interest had decided to stay the night after a lot of convincing. So Lars looked to the left side of him and saw that Pi Piston was still sleeping.

"Pi, wake up." Lars reached out, grabbed his arm, and shook him. Pi opened his eyes then frowned.

"Why did you wake me up? I need to sleep!" Pi complained and he rubbed his eyes.

"I was awake and I wanted to talk to you." Lars shrugged his shoulders.

"Not this again. Why do you always feel the need to talk to me? Just me and nobody else?" Pi groaned as he rolled onto his side to face Lars.

"Well, I just like hearing your voice." Lars smirked then winked at him. Pi rose an eyebrow in a confused manner.

"Why is it that you are only romantic when you wake up and when you're horny?" Pi pushed him away.

"Because I'm a bastard and I like confusing you. I don't like being up when you aren't awake when I could talk to you." Lars laid his head on his elbow and he leaned closer to Pi.

"God why do I keep falling for your bullshit?" Pi closed his eyes then looked away from Lars.

"Because you love me and I'm crazy about you. So, you believe what I say because I'm not lying to you." Lars spoke lowly as Pi opened his eyes. He stared at Lars. Lars looked very sincere. Which was odd because he usually had an alternative reason for doing so.

"Okay, so I love you." Pi crossed his arms.

"I'm so glad that you do." Lars whispered into Pi's ear. Pi didn't know why Lars was even doing any of this. All of Pi's life, Lars was one to say that love wasn't real, that love didn't exist. He usually mocked anyone who talked about it. So, why did things suddenly change when Pi admitted that he loved Lars? It was strange. But Lars was surprisingly nice. To Pi.

"Do you love me?" Pi asked Lars as he wrapped his arms around Lars' neck. Lars bent forward and kissed Pi's forehead.

"Love is such an overused term. But yes. I love you, Pi Piston." Pi pulled him closer so that their bodies touched and Lars was laying on top of him.

"What do you love about me?" Pi blushed as he ripped off Lars' signature gray beanie. Lars rose an eyebrow but licked his lips.

"I love that you're not afraid to fight with me when you think I'm wrong. I love that you're short because I tower over you and you make me get stuff from the top shelf for you. I love that you make me say why I love you for proof that I love you. I love that you've always been by my side since we first met when we were nine years old. I love that you make me a priority in your life because nobody else does. Those are just some of the reasons why I love you, Pi." Lars put his lips onto Pi's nose and kissed it. Pi grinned widely. He hadn't expected Lars to list so many reasons. Because Lars hated nearly everyone. Aside from his family to a certain degree.

"So, you don't love me because I'm cute? Bummer!" Pi complained then he sighed.

"Oh, that's another reason why I love you. But if I said it you'd be mad at me for calling you cute." Lars pouted his lips. Pi ran his fingers through Lars' hair.

"No, I want you to say it. I like being called cute..." Pi paused as Lars kissed him slowly. "By you." Pi added.

"Well, good! Because damn it you're cute. For a guy and my best friend." Lars licked his lips.

"For your boyfriend." Pi corrected him with a smirk as he held Lars' beanie in his hands between them.

"Boyfriend? Are we ready for that?" Lars asked as he kissed Pi's lips again. Pi clenched his hands around Lars' hat tightly.

"You aren't but I am." Pi nodded his head. He wasn't sure how Lars would take the news. Sure they had been flirting and had kissed a few times but that's it.

"I'm ready for just about anything, Pi." Lars blushed and he licked Pi's nose. Just for fun. Pi shoved Lars off of him. Pi placed Lars beanie onto his head.

"Good! This is officially mine now. Just like you." Pi ran his fingers through Lars' dark hair repeatedly.

"It looks great on you." Lars complimented as he fell onto his back. Lars was surprised that the hat suited Pi so well. Considering Pi never wore any hats. He hated the way that they made his head hot.

"Thanks, I'm hungry. Should we see if your mom made dinner yet?" Pi grinned at his new boyfriend. Boyfriend. That was a funny word to describe Lars.

"We can." Lars nodded his head and he got up out of bed.

"Wait! Give me a piggy back ride!" Pi stood up on Lars' pillow. Lars paused then turned around to look at him.

"Really? Are you being fucking serious?" Lars asked him. Pi grabbed his arm and pushed him to face forward.

"Yes, I'm being fucking serious. Hold still." Pi told him.

"Fine. Whatever. Get up." Lars rolled his eyes as Pi jumped into the air on Lars' back.

"Shit! I'm sorry." Pi accidentally kicked Lars' arm but managed to wrap his legs around his waist and Lars grabbed onto his legs tightly to steady Pi in place. Pi put his hands on the back of Lars' head while he started walking out of his room.

"If you fall off, that's it. No more turns." Lars told him in a serious voice.

"That's no fun!" Pi yelled at him.

"Shut up." Lars snorted angrily. Pi leaned over then he kissed Lars' forehead upside down.

"I love you." Pi whispered then he kissed Lars again.

"That's it, Pi! You're done for!" Lars stopped walking then threw Pi over his shoulders onto the couch. Pi landed quite comfortably on a few pillows.

"Am I?" Pi smirked seductively at Lars who stood beside him.

"Why do I keep walking in on this?" Twister's voice came from the kitchen doorway. Both Pi and Lars stopped and turned their heads toward Twister. Lars' little brother.

"Get the fuck out of here!" Lars pointed to the hallway.

"Hey! Be nice! He's your little brother!" Pi smacked Lars' arm. Lars glared at Pi, Twister just stared at Pi worriedly.

"Why do I have to be nice to the monkey?" Lars crossed his arms.

"Because he's your little brother." Pi glanced at Twister then back at Lars. Lars rolled his eyes.

"Has Sandy made us dinner yet?" Lars turned to look at Twister.

"No, she's not home." Twister shook his head and wondered why his brother was actually listening to what Pi had told him to do. Then, he suddenly noticed Pi was wearing Lars' favorite beanie. Lars never let anyone else touch his hat.

"Really?" Lars asked him in shock. His mother usually stayed home on the weekends.

"Yeah, she went to the nursing home with dad to visit grandpa. They told me that we should just go to the Shore Shack for supper. What's with the hat?" Twister shrugged his shoulders then pointed to Pi.

"If you must know, Pi belongs to me now." Lars sat down on Pi's lap to weigh him down.

"Ah! Possessive, I'm not surprised. I'm going surfing with Otto and the Squid!" Twister waved at the two of them then he excused himself from the house and walked out the front door.

"Looks like we have the house to-"

"No!" Pi pointed a finger at Lars.

"But I didn't-"

"No, Lars!" Pi repeated. Stating clearly that he didn't want to make out with Lars or do any sexual activity while they were alone.

"Fine, why don't we go to the Shore Shack for our first date?" Lars changed the subject. Pi smiled excitedly.

"Seriously? Really?!" Pi sat up on his elbows.

"Yeah, I mean we've only seen each other every day since we were nine. Might as well have our first date on the day become boyfriend and _boyfriend_." Lars whispered lowly and blushed as he leaned forward and he kissed Pi's cheek. Pi blushed at the action.

"Okay, cool." Pi nodded his head. This day turned out better than he could have ever hoped. Lars became his boyfriend and now they were going to go on their first date! How exciting!


End file.
